


I Just

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!, I Just- Red Velvet (Song)
Genre: M/M, Running Away, Sad, it's kinda happy tho, oikage decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was completely done with life, not life per se, more like the life he was currently living. Tooru was a very decisive person, and he had made up his mind. Today, he was leaving home.orin which Tooru decides to run away from home
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 28





	I Just

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song - i just  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCvw4ot1-k8

He was done with trying to be the best. 

He was done being afraid.

He was done hiding who he was.

Oikawa Tooru was completely done with life, not life per se, more like the life he was currently living. Tooru was a very decisive person, and he had made up his mind. Today, he was leaving home. ‘Home’, the place where rather than being sheltered he had been hurt; where he had been thrown aside just like his dreams; no, it wasn’t home, it was his nightmare.

Oikawa Tooru was ready to start a new book, not a new chapter, somewhere else. He could see the sun rising on his new life, the darkness running away. It all felt so new, the feeling of true happiness. Oikawa had been breaking down, piece by piece, little by little. So, to save the little of him that was left, he would just leave, quietly, without making a noise, he would leave behind this life of his.

Oikawa Tooru had finally found the key to himself. The key that would unlock his heart and mind, and his future. He blows away the dust on them and fixes up the old scars, he’ll give all the scars time to heal. This unfinished story, he was going to leave behind.

Oikawa Tooru was in love, it wasn’t something he’d ever admit, but it was true. He could imagine blue eyes staring up at him, silently telling him to do what he needed to do. His name remained on the tip of Tooru’s tongue, as always. “Tobio”, he whispered, it was the last time he’d say that name, because, as much as he hated it, that name was now a part of his old life. They’d meet again in one of these days, one of these nights or maybe even in another lifetime, but he was sure of it, he’d see that familiar face one more time.

And then, Oikawa Tooru is running again, running from the past, running to the future, running from his world and running from love. 

He didn’t know what was in store for him, nor did he care.

For now, he would just leave.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!


End file.
